No lo merece
by EspejoNight28738
Summary: Dinamarca siempre ha odiado estar solo, hizo todo lo que pudo para mantener junta a su familia. Ahora que ya no tiene a Noruega a su lado, él ya no sabe cómo seguir adelante, e Islandia no sabe cómo lidiar con un Dinamarca que parece desmoronarse cada día más. Dennor, Anko family. Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo se atreven a abandonarme? A mí, que hice todo porque fuéramos una familia, que hice hasta lo imposible por mantenerlos a mi lado.  
Y ahora Sverige, no conforme con haber escapado junto con Finlandia, arrebata a Norge de mi lado.

Tomo uno de los trozos de vidrio rotos que estaban en el piso. Empiezo a darle vueltas en mi mano, cortándome un poco en el proceso, pero eso no consigue atraer mi atención.

Roto, todo estaba roto. El vidrio, la cama, el espejo, la mesa. Las cosas estaban mejor rotas, liberadas de todo propósito solo les quedaba confiar en que no serían desechadas como la basura que eran.

 _Ahí fue donde fallaste, no los rompiste lo suficiente, no los hiciste depender en ti._

Asiento, dándole la razón a la voz que dijo eso. Ese fue mi error, no rompí suficiente a Sverige, tendría que haberlo hecho. Debí haber destruido hasta el último fragmento de su voluntad, de esa forma nunca hubiera escapado.

Pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer más que esperar. Esperar a que todos volvieran.

 _Ellos jamás regresaran._

¡Por supuesto que lo harán! Me necesitan, todos me necesitan, siempre lo han hecho. Yo era quien iba a conseguir la comida cuando ellos no querían cazar en los tiempos vikingos. Yo fui el que les enseñó a sujetar un arma, era a mí a quien seguían cuando saqueábamos pueblos enteros.  
Me necesitan, por eso regresarán, solo necesito esperar a que se den cuenta.

 _Te engañas a ti mismo, cualquiera preferiría morir antes de volver. Ellos te odian, incluso tu amado Noruega te odia, sus ansias por abandonarte eran tales que no pensó dos veces antes de correr a los brazos de Suecia, ni siquiera le importó dejar a su hermanito detrás._

― ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Todo son mentiras! ―grité a todo pulmón, en un intento de silenciar a todas las voces, no quería oír nada más del tema.

Y en efecto, se callaron, el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Hasta que empecé a escuchar unos pequeños sollozos. Alzo la mirada en búsqueda de la fuente del ruido, y es ahí cuando veo al pequeño Islandia parado en la puerta. Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, pero apenas hacía ruido alguno.

Sus ojos miraban algo fijamente, así que sigo su mirada hasta mi mano. En algún momento empecé a apretar de más el vidrio que tenía y se me había encajado con bastante profundidad en la mano. Tomo el fragmento con la otra mano y lo desentierro de un jalón. La sangre empieza a salir con más intensidad, pero no me dolía. Ya nada me dolía.

Regreso mi atención al niño, quien seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar, y espero a que me diga a qué vino. Él nunca sube aquí a menos que me tenga que decir algo. En general, trata de evitarme lo más que puede. Cree que no lo noto, pero por supuesto que lo hago, siempre lo hago.

 _Islandia ya se habría ido si pudiera._

―Y-ya está lista la cena― anuncia en apenas un susurro, pero con suficiente fuerza para que lo escuche.

Me levanto del piso y camino hacia él, despeinándolo con cariño cuando ya estoy ahí. Noto como tiembla cuando me acerco tanto, así que empiezo a caminar hacia el comedor, dejándolo que me siga a su paso.

Tomo asiento en mi respectivo lugar, y espero a que Islandia se siente. Está dudoso de dónde sentarse, puedo notarlo. No lo culpo, no hemos comido juntos desde que Norge fue anexado.

 _Desde que te abandonó._

 _Desde que los abandonó a los dos._

Al final, elije sentarse en la silla junto a mí, y sonrío por ello. Se ha sentido solo, igual que yo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué siempre huye de mí?

 _Sabe que es tú culpa que su hermano se haya ido._

No es cierto.

 _No pudiste mantenerlo a tu lado, no has podido mantener a nadie a tu lado._

Islandia sigue aquí.

 _No tiene otra opción. En cuanto vea la oportunidad, se irá._

No lo hará.

 _Todos lo han hecho, y tú eres el culpable. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte, no eres el líder que dices ser, solo eres un hablador bueno para nada-_

― ¡Ya basta! ―vuelvo a gritar en mi desesperación, golpeando la mesa al mismo tiempo. Islandia se sobre salta y trata de alejarse, tirando su comida su comida en el proceso. Trato de calmar mi respiración, pero me es imposible, los gritos se escuchan cada vez más altos

El pequeño me está mirando con miedo, debo verme como un monstruo para él. Le acerco mi plato de comida, el cual se mantenía intacto, y me levanto para irme a mi habitación. En las escaleras puedo escuchar la voz temblorosa del chico llamándome.

―Pero Denmark… llevas días sin comer― dice tratando de levantar la voz. ¿Días? ¿Podría ser? No, no había pasado tanto tiempo, solo lo dice para que coma algo.

Ni siquiera me volteo a verlo, pero una pregunta surge en mi mente.

― ¿Tu hermano ha contestado tus cartas? ―se escuchó más como una súplica que como una pregunta, pero no me importó, tal vez sí estuviera suplicando. Suplicando por saber que Noruega no me había abandonado.

El silencio de Islandia es suficiente respuesta. Tal parece que mis súplicas no habían sido escuchadas.

―Las mías tampoco―comento en voz alta, más para mí que para él.

Continuo mi camino hasta mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Luego empiezo a gritar. Grito hasta que mi garganta no puede más y me desmayo por agotamiento.

[…]

Dormir a veces era la mejor parte de mi día.

Otras veces, como hoy, era la peor. Los sueños no tenían piedad conmigo, siempre eran lo mismo.  
En mis sueños, estoy solo, incapaz de alcanzar a nadie.

― _**¡Finland, por favor! Tu siempre fuiste el más comprensivo, ¿por qué no entiendes que lo siento? ¡Estoy arrepentido! ¡Lo juro!**_ _ **―**_ _ **Todo lo grito entre sollozos, pero mis palabras no lo alcanzaban, él sólo me miraba con desprecio, y desaparecía de mi vista.**_

― _ **Sverige, tienes que entenderme, el poder me volvió loco, pero tenía buenas intenciones. Eres mi hermano, ¿no entiendes que solo quería que te quedaras? Debíamos ser una familia**_ _ **― le suplico, rompiendo en llanto al ver que ni siquiera voltea a verme. ¿En qué momento pasó a odiarme tanto? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo escuché llamarme hermano…?**_

― _ **Island, no te vayas, hice todo por darte la infancia que nosotros no tuvimos. Te cuidé del mundo, quería que siguieras siendo un niño. ― Él solo niega con la cabeza y se aleja de mí. Trato de seguirlo, pero mis piernas no respondían.**_

 _ **Sentía demasiadas cosas; sentí rabia, abandono, rencor, añoranza. Sentí el dolor más grande que había experimentado en mi vida, pero luego sentí algo cálido en mi pecho. Vi a Noruega caminar a paso lento hacia mí, y la esperanza me llenó.**_

― _**¡Norge! Por supuesto, tu no me has abandonado, nunca lo harías. Somos nosotros dos contra el mundo, ¿verdad? Prometimos que siempre sería así, ¿verdad? ― Mi alegría empieza a decaer mientras las palabras van abandonando mi boca. Él no tenía su seria expresión que acostumbra, estaba enojado. Más de lo que alguna vez lo había visto.**_

― _**¿Por qué no te abandonaría? Te odio, siempre lo he hecho**_ _ **―**_ _ **me dice, su voz llena del veneno más doloroso al que he sido sometido.**_

 _ **No lo podía decir enserio, Noru no me odiaría, él sabe que lo hice todo por**_ _ **mi familia. Él sabe que nunca tuve malas intenciones, él sabe que mi amor por él es mayor al odio que siento por mí mismo.**_

― _ **No puedes decirlo de verdad, tú no me odias. ¡Se supone que me amabas! E incluso si no, ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te amo con todo lo que mi destrozado corazón me permite! ¿No es eso suficiente? Conseguiré que lo sea, eres lo único que vale la pena, necesito ser suficiente.**_ _ **―**_ _ **Ya no veía nada por las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos, y mi respiración que se empezaba a dificultar me impidió seguir gritando.**_

 _ **Había tanto que no le había dicho, tanto que ya no podría decirle. Pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que intentar redimir todos mis errores en el tiempo que tuviera. Pero no fue suficiente, los pasos de Norge empezaban a alejarse, hasta que no los escuché más.**_

 _ **Dolor no era una palabra adecuada, no existía nada que pudiera describir mi agonía. Sentí un vacío en todo mi ser y maldije con la fuerza que me quedaba el tener que ser un país.**_

 _ **¡Ya no quiero tener que seguir luchando!  
¡No quiero la inmortalidad!  
Si Noruega no me permite seguir junto a él, ¡todo lo que pido es poderme morir de una vez!**_

Despierto en mi cama con la respiración agitada y mi corazón acelerado. Estaba llorando más de lo que recordaba alguna vez haberlo hecho. Pero el vacío dentro de mi pecho se estaba llenando de algo más, _de odio._

Me puse los zapatos y tomé mi hacha, sin molestarme en tomar mi abrigo. Bajo lo más rápido que fui capaz las escaleras y salgo de mi casa sin preocuparme en cerrar. Al principio no estoy seguro de a dónde estoy yendo, pero conforme avanzo mi mente comienza a aclararse y entiendo que estaba haciendo. Voy a casa de Sverige, y por fin lo haría sufrir lo que me estaba haciendo sufrir.

Lo haría desear la muerte como yo deseaba la mía, lo haría rogarme por ella, teñiría su casa del rojo de su sangre. Haría lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio, lo destrozaría y lo obligaría a depender de mí.

Esa era la única verdadera lealtad, la dependencia.

 _No llegarás ni al pueblo más cercano._

Lo haré, tengo que hacerlo.

 _Estas en una tormenta de nieve en pijama, ya debes estar perdido._

Por primera vez me doy cuenta de mi alrededor, es cierto, estoy en una tormenta de nieve. Volteo mi cabeza hacia donde estaba mi casa, pero ya no alcanzaba a ver nada. Eso significaba que solo me quedaba ir hacia adelante

 _Nunca llegarás, eres demasiado débil. No nos sorprendería que estés al borde de congelarte. Ya ni siquiera puedes sentir frío._

No soy demasiado débil.

Pero mientras lo digo, me doy cuenta de que ya no me estoy moviendo. Trato de recuperar el paso, pero mis piernas ya no se mueven. Mi cuerpo tiembla demasiado, ya no sentiento ninguna de mis extremidades. Caigo en la nieve que está bajo mío y entiendo lo que estaba pasando.

Tenían razón, soy demasiado débil. No puedo ni llegar a la casa de ese desgraciado

Me cuesta cada vez más mantener los ojos abiertos, y lo único que pienso es que desearía haber podido ver a Norge tan solo una vez más.

Sé que no voy a morir aquí, las naciones no morimos por un simple congelamiento. Pero con mi cuerpo ya insensible y sintiendo la inconciencia llegar, es lindo pensar que este sería mi fin y podría terminar todo este dolor.

La siguiente vez que abro los ojos, estoy frente a la chimenea en la sala de mi casa. Tengo varias cobijas encima de mí y tengo un pijama seco.  
Primero me siento desorientado por todo esto, yo no recordaba haber regresado a la casa. Cuando veo a Islandia con dos tazas de café caliente venir hacia mi entiendo que fue él quien me trajo.

Me ayuda a sentarme, y luego toma asiento junto a mí. Tomo el café que me ofrece y me quedo mirando el fuego, esperando que sea él el que rompa el silencio con las inevitables preguntas.

― ¿Qué estabas pensando? ― me pregunta, aunque él sabía la respuesta.

―En Suecia, en Noruega, incluso en Finlandia. Pensaba en que los haría arrepentirse de haberme abandonado, que los haría volver―respondo, manteniendo lo más grotesco de mis pensamientos para mí. Islandia no tenía necesidad de oír eso.

Él se tensa un poco por mi respuesta, pero no se aleja. Está empezando a acostumbrarse, supongo. Ya no me evita como antes, ya no se encierra en su habitación todo el día.

Mi mirada viaja del fuego hacia la ventana, donde se puede ver la que la tormenta continúa. Era imposible saber que hora era. Aunque si la tormenta no ha parado, eso significa que…

― ¿Saliste en medio de la tormenta a buscarme? ―pregunto preocupado. Él seguía siendo un niño, al menos físicamente, eso fue peligroso.

Pero él solo asiente con la cabeza y se mantiene callado. No tenía nada más que decir del asunto.

Así que nos quedamos juntos frente al fuego, tomando de nuestro café, esperando a que el sueño volviera a llegar. Aunque era muy improbable que lo hiciera.

― ¿Tu hermano ha contestado tus cartas? ―pregunto después de un largo rato.

Islandia permanece inmóvil, pero su silencio es respuesta más que suficiente.

―Las mías tampoco― agrego.

Eso fue lo último que se escuchó antes de quedarnos ambos dormidos, pero no se me escapó que en algún momento las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos.

[…]

 _Quémalo todo._

Lo haré.

 _No dejes nada que demuestre que alguna vez estuvieron aquí._

No lo haré.

Y con eso echo el resto de las cosas que había dejado Sverige detrás al fuego.  
Necesitaba quemar más cosas, así que vuelvo dentro de la casa y regreso a la habitación donde Islandia guardó todo lo que temía que rompiera en uno de mis ataques de ira.

Pero esta vez era diferente, necesitaba hacerlo, no soportaba que siguieran aquí.

En el fondo de la habitación encuentro un retrato de los cinco. Casi me había olvidado de su existencia, lo pintaron un par de años antes de que Suecia y Finlandia nos abandonaran. Tomo con ambas manos el cuadro y empiezo a golpearlo hasta hacerlo pedazos. Una vez que la imagen ya no era distinguible, salí al patio y lo eché a la hoguera que había hecho.

El fuego comenzó a consumir la tela y me empiezo sentir en calma, pero esta no duró mucho.

 _Esto no es todo._

Sí lo es.

 _No. Aún queda algo. Tienes que quemar todo._

¡Ya lo quemé todo! ¿Qué más quieren?

 _Que lo hagas bien. Aún no es todo. Queda una caja en tu habitación._

―No puedo quemar eso. Es todo lo que me queda de él―digo en voz alta. Esa caja es todo lo que me quedaba de Noruega, quemarlo sería perder lo único que me sigue importando.

 _Eres débil._

 _¿Crees que una caja te lo va a regresar? ¡Qué ingenuo!_

 _Acéptalo, él no te quiere, nunca volverá._

 _Si tanto lo amarás, no lo habrías dejado ir._

― ¡Ya cállense! ―Grito, sin importarme a quien puedo despertar.

 _Ay, ya va a empezar a llorar._

 _¿Éste es el autoproclamado "Rey del Norte"? No hay duda de por qué nadie te respeta._

 _Tus estúpidas fantasías nunca se harán realidad, tu destino es estar sólo._

―Por favor, ya no más―suplico, tapándome los oídos en un intento inútil de silenciarlas. Pero sé que no se detendrán hasta que haya hecho lo que quieren. Solo siguen gritando, cada vez más fuerte.

Siento mi voluntad resquebrajarse hasta que se rompe por completo. Empiezo a correr hasta mi habitación y abro las puertas de mi armario. Empiezo a sacar todo y lanzarlo fuera de mi vista, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Una pequeña caja color rojo y blanco; Norge la pintó y me la regaló muchos siglos atrás. Dentro de esta guardaba todo lo que me recordaba a él, por lo que no me atrevo a abrirla. Solo regreso sobre mis pasos, estaba vez encontrándome con un Islandia al que probablemente había despertado a medio pasillo. Aun así, seguí caminando. Mi cabeza dolía horrores, y lo único que quería era que se callaran.

Arrojó la caja al fuego y siento como las voces se empiezan a callar. Cuando por fin vuelvo a sentir el silencio de la noche, me doy cuenta de que de que Islandia está parado a mi lado, viendo las cosas quemarse con lágrimas en sus ojos.

―Denmark, ¿dónde está el broche de Nore? ―me pregunta, conociendo ya la respuesta, como siempre. Él siempre la sabía.

Fue ahí cuando una alarma dentro mío se activó. ¿Cómo pude haber arrojado al fuego todo lo que nos quedaba de él?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, meto mis manos al fuego, tratando de recuperar la caja. Ésta se había abierto, dejando esparcido todo lo que había dentro de ella. Empiezo a mover todo lo que alcanzo, buscando aquél broche de cruz como si fuera la vida misma de su dueño.  
Escucho a Islandia gritar detrás de mí, diciéndome que pare, pero no puedo hacerlo. Es hasta que muevo un trozo de madera ya carbonizado que lo veo. Lo agarro de inmediato y me alejo de ahí.

Mis manos están terribles. Quemaduras que sin duda mandarían a un humano al hospital. Quemaduras que debieron haberme desmayado por el dolor, e incluso quemado mis nervios.

Y en mi mano derecha, tengo la cruz de metal, pero en vez de soltarla aprieto el agarre. Es hasta entonces que noto que había caído de rodillas al piso, y que Islandia se había arrodillado junto a mí.

― ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Suelta eso! ―Él trata de hacerme aflojar el agarre, de soltar el broche, pero yo me aferro más. Las lágrimas empezaban a caer, pero no era por el dolor, era algo mucho peor.

Algo se había roto en mi interior, algo que nadie podría reparar.

― ¿No me estás escuchando? Te dije que sueltes eso, necesito tratar tus heridas―me dice, pero sigo sin hacer caso.

¿Cuál era el sentido de hacerlo? Soy una nación, las quemaduras sanarán. El daño más grave estaba en mi mente, y ese no lo arreglaría nadie.

― Ese broche no es Noruega, Denmark, y ese broche no lo traerá de vuelta, por favor, suéltalo―me suplica Islandia.

―No puedo, es lo único que me queda de él ―le respondo con la voz ronca. Aunque le faltaba algo a mi respuesta.

Sí, era todo lo que me quedaba de Noruega, pero iba mucho más allá. Era todo lo que me quedaba de _mí._

 _Patético, igual que todo en tu vida._

De todas maneras, Islandia me lleva hasta la cocina, y lava mis quemaduras como puede. Después de un rato, me convenzo de abrir la mano. Él toma la cruz y la deja en la mesa junto a las vendas.  
¿Cuándo aprendió a vendar? Un vago recuerdo de él vendando mis heridas anteriormente llega a mí.  
Siempre intenté protegerlo de la crueldad del mundo, traté de que siguiera creyendo que el mundo era un lugar maravilloso.

Parece que olvidé protegerlo de mí mismo.

Mi vista vuelve al broche sobre la mesa, y una pregunta llega a mi mente. Parece que ser lo único a lo que mi mente siempre llega.

― ¿Tu hermano ha contestado tus cartas? ―pregunto en apenas un susurro.

Pero estaba vez, no me tuve que conformar con el silencio.

―No, y tampoco ha contestado las tuyas. No puedes seguir sufriendo por él para siempre, no te mereces tener que vivir así. ― No había ápice de duda en su voz.

Me volteo para mirarlo a los ojos. Están rojos e hinchados por el llanto, pero puedo ver que habla en serio. Sonrío por la ingenuidad de sus palabras, y puedo ver que eso lo desconcierta.

―De todos los males de este mundo, Norge es el único del que nunca me podré recuperar― digo con más sinceridad que con la que nunca había hablado.

Casi me lo pierdo, pero por un momento cambió algo en los ojos de Islandia. Fue breve, casi imperceptible, pero para alguien que conoce el sentimiento, fue muy claro.

Por primera vez, vi en este chico una emoción que nunca creí que le vería; rencor.

Y no era contra mí, eso lo habría hecho demasiado sencillo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escuché a Islandia llamar "hermano" a Noruega?

* * *

 **N/A: Llevo meses queriendo escribir este three-shot, así que por fin aquí lo traigo.  
Si no se entiende muy bien el tiempo que pasa en este capítulo, no se preocupen, eso quedará más claro en el siguiente capítulo, que estará narrado por Islandia :D (Mas o menos)**

 **Sverige- Suecia (danés)**

 **Norge- Noruega (danés)**

 **Finland- Finlandia (danés)**

 **Island- Islandia (danés)**

 **Denmark- Dinamarca (islandés)**

 **Nore/Noregur- Noruega (islandés)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sábado 27 de agosto, 1814. Copenhague, Dinamarca._

 _Kæri bróðir:_

 _Sé que me dijiste que debía ser fuerte, que ya soy un chico grande y que debía confiar en que volverías por nosotros, ¡y lo hago! ¡lo juro!_

 _Es sólo que… Tengo un poco de miedo por Denmark. No ha salido de su cuarto desde que te fuiste, y de eso son ya 13 días. Le dejo comida en la puerta de su cuarto, pero no la come._

 _Lo escucho llorar, a veces en la noche, a veces en el día. También grita mucho.  
La puerta no está cerrada con seguro, así que traté de asomarme, pero me arrepentí al momento._

 _Él estaba acostado en el piso, cubierto de sangre. Primero no dijo nada, pero cuando me vio empezó a reír muy fuerte. Pero no era una risa normal, esta me dio mucho miedo, así que volví a cerrar la puerta y regresé corriendo a mi habitación._

 _Espero que no tardes mucho en volver, porque no sé que hacer con Den, pero no me gusta verlo así._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Islandia._

 _Lunes 13 de mayo, 1816. Copenhague, Dinamarca._

 _Kæri bróðir:_

 _Denmark me dijo que probablemente no podrías contestar en un tiempo porque Suecia no te iba a dejar contestar, pero me dijo que te podía seguir escribiendo._

 _Y sí, él ya salió de su cuarto. No recuerdo bien cuando fue, creo que una semana después de que te mandé mi otra carta.  
_

 _A parte de eso, no lo veo mejor. Rara vez lo veo comer, y nunca lo hace en las horas normales. A veces lo escucho levantarse en la madrugada a la cocina, pero solo le da una probada a alguna fruta y vuelve a "dormir". Claro, que no es que duerma mucho._

 _Sigue llorando en las noches, y sigue gritando. Pero ahora es como si le estuviera gritando a alguien; como si quisiera callar a alguien.  
Además, ha empezado a romper sus cosas. Solo se escucha un ¡Bum!, y su cama está rota. Y su mesa está rota, y la sala está rota._

 _No quería que rompiera los recuerdos de los cinco, así que en una noche en la que no lo escuché despierto, guardé todas las cosas importantes en la habitación que era de Finlandia. Soy muy listo, ¿no?_

 _Claro, que él lo notó. En una de las escasas veces que bajó a la sala por algo. Estaba buscando las cosas con la mirada, e incluso me preguntó por ellas._

 _Tuve mucho miedo de respondes, yo nunca le había tenido miedo a Dinamarca, pero ahora lo tuve. Se ve tan enojado todo el tiempo… Al final le dije la verdad, él solo asintió y regresó a su cuarto._

 _Supongo que te escribiré pronto. Él también te escribe, ¿no? Lo vi mandar correspondencia el otro día, y no sé a quién más le puso haber mandado una carta._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Islandia._

 _Martes 30 de noviembre, 1819. Copenhague, Dinamarca._

 _Kæri bróðir:_

 _Casi volví a cenar con Dinamarca. Casi._

 _A penas había empezado a comer cuando él golpeó la mesa y gritó que "ya basta". Pero no sé a qué se refería, ¡yo no estaba haciendo nada!_

 _Pero ahí no terminó. Él se fue casi corriendo a su cuarto y empezó a gritar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero lo sentí muy largo.  
Cuando por fin se detuvo, subí a su cuarto a ver si estaba bien. Él estaba tirado en el piso, dormido. Lo malo es que el piso había muchos vidrios rotos, y se le clavaron muchos._

 _Así que me dediqué a quitarle todos los vidrios, aunque algunos estaban muy enterrados, y limpié las heridas. Por desgracia, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para moverlo mucho, así que traté sus heridas ahí donde estaba._

 _Nunca había vendado a nadie, pero creo que lo hice bien._

 _Sigo con un poco de miedo, pero estoy cuidando de Denmark como él ha cuidado de mí, ¡así que puedes estar muy orgulloso de los dos!_

 _Te quiere,_

 _Islandia_

 _Sábado 2 de julio, 1825. Copenhague, Dinamarca._

 _Bróðir, hay algo mal con Denmark, algo muy mal con él._

 _Llegó a las tres de la mañana, gritando incoherencias y cubierto de sangre, su hacha también estaba cubierta de sangre. Y sus ojos, dios mío, nunca podré olvidar el miedo que me transmitió esa mirada. Ese no era Dinamarca, esos ojos eran fríos y crueles._

 _¿De dónde salió tanta sangre? No puede haber sido de él, al menos no toda, pero no quiero ni imaginar de dónde salió el resto. O de quién._

 _Hermano, por favor, no sé que hacer. Necesito tu ayuda.  
Traté de ayudarlo yo sólo, traté de mantenerme fuerte como dijiste, pero esto es demasiado. No tengo valor para salir de mi cuarto, a pesar de que llevo horas sin escuchar un solo ruido. ¿Se habrá dormido?_

 _Necesito tú ayuda, te lo suplico._

 _Islandia_

 _Lunes 20 de febrero, 1837. Copenhague, Dinamarca._

 _Bróðir:_

 _Parece que sigues sin poder responder cartas. Ni siquiera en una situación tan desesperada.  
No te culpo, sé que lo harías si pudieras, ¿verdad?_

 _No sé cuándo leas esto, pero lo estoy escribiendo en la madrugada. Sí, vuelvo a estar despierto por Denmark, pero esta vez no es tan malo… o eso trato de decirme._

 _Está llorando, lamentándose de todo. En un momento juraría haberlo escuchado hablar en noruego y empezar sollozar aún más fuerte. Pero al menos no es regresar cubierto en sangre, ¿no?_

 _En caso de que te lo preguntes, no, no sé de quién fue esa sangre. Incluso cuando volví a hablar con él, me dio miedo preguntar. Supongo que hay veces que es mejor no saber._

 _Pero volviendo al presente, no es la primera vez que hace esto. En realidad, es muy frecuente, solo que hoy está siendo más ruidoso que de costumbre. Aunque al menos no ha empezado a gritar, o al menos no hasta ahora._

 _Creo recordar que una vez me dijiste que lo que más amabas de él era su sonrisa, debe ser triste saber que no ha vuelto esa sonrisa en más de treinta años. Pero supongo que no necesitas que yo te lo cuente, las cartas de Dinamarca son más frecuentes que las mías. ¿Cuántas te habrá enviado ya? A veces lo veo mandar una al mes, aunque hay algunos meses que lo veo mandar hasta tres._

 _Para ser sincero, me causa cierta curiosidad qué tanto escribe, considerando que ahora él rara vez habla._

 _Trataré de escribirte pronto. Con cariño,_

 _Islandia._

 _Miércoles 11 de diciembre, 1850. Copenhague, Dinamarca._

 _Bróðir:_

 _¿Porqué tiene que ser así? Se pasa semanas enteras pareciendo bien, me da esperanzas de que se está recuperando, de que pronto volverá a ser como antes y podremos ser fuertes juntos mientras esperamos tu regreso. Pero nunca sucede._

 _Hoy no me desperté por el ruido, sino por la ausencia de él. Incluso en los mejores días, Denmark tiene pesadillas, y está largos ratos llorando o lamentándose, pero hoy no escuché nada de eso. Todo estaba en silencio, eso me dio un mal presentimiento._

 _Crucé el pasillo a su cuarto, y la puerta estaba abierta. Cuando me asomé, pude comprobar que no había nadie ahí. Además de él, faltaba su hacha, eso me confirmó que estaba pasando algo malo.  
Baje las escaleras con cautela, creyendo que lo volvería a encontrar desmayado en la sala, tal vez cubierto de sangre, como me ha pasado en varias ocasiones, pero esta vez no había nadie.  
Y, peor que eso, la puerta estaba abierta, dejando entrar las corrientes heladas y la nieve a la sala. _

_Hace unos años me hubiera tratado de convencer en que nadie en su sano juicio saldría en medio de una tormenta así, que él tendría que estar en alguna otra parte._

 _Pero ya he entendido que Dinamarca no está en su sano juicio, así que entendí de inmediato que él estaba afuera._

 _Subí corriendo a mi habitación y me abrigué lo más posible. Tomé un bote de pintura y bajé de nuevo, esta vez saliendo a la tormenta y cerrando la puerta detrás mío. Iba dejando caer pintura cada pocos pasos, con la esperanza que fuera suficiente para no perderme. El frío no me permitía ir muy rápido, pero tampoco fue necesario. Lo encontré rápidamente, desmayado y cubierto de nieve._

 _Arrojé el bote de pintura como pude y empecé a arrastrar a Denmark de regreso. Afortunadamente, la pintura seguía siendo algo visible, por lo que sabía para dónde ir.  
Arrastrarlo fue algo muy difícil, ya que el sigue siendo mucho más grande que yo, pero ahora es mucho más delgado, posiblemente por lo poco que come. Por lo general, cuando pienso en eso no hago sino preocuparme, pero hoy estuve agradecido, no sé si lo hubiera logrado de otra forma._

 _Llegué a la casa y, como pude, lo logré dejar sobre el sofá, y por fin fui consciente de cómo estaba vestido. Solo tenía su pijama, ni siquiera un abrigo. Eso explica por qué pudo desplazarse tan poco antes de caer rendido al frío._

 _Mientras escribo esto, me doy cuenta de que no vi su hacha junto a él. Probablemente quedó enterrada varios centímetros bajo la nieve… tendremos que buscarla cuando mejore el clima._

 _Regresando a él, tiene un par de quemaduras por el frío. Las vi mientras le cambié el pijama por uno seco, pero ninguna es muy grave. Y probablemente no se tardará en recuperar. Lo cubrí con las cobijas que encontré y encendí la chimenea con leña que él había ido a cortar hace unos días. Yo también me tuve que cambiar, pero como estaba mejor abrigado, no creo que me pase nada más allá de un pequeño resfriado._

 _En este momento, él sigue inconsciente. Yo estoy en la cocina calentando agua para hacer algo de café, es de las pocas cosas que nunca rechaza. Yo creo que es porque le recuerda a ti, pero puede que solo le guste. A estas alturas, dejé de tratar de comprender qué sucede en su cabeza, no creo que ni él lo sepa._

 _Pero sí tengo una teoría de por qué salió en este clima con su hacha, ¿adivinas?  
Probablemente soñó con nosotros. Sí, todos nosotros. Seguro soñó que lo volvían a dejar sólo, que todos lo dejábamos solo. Esas son las peores pesadillas que tiene, o al menos eso he conseguido que me diga.  
Pero nunca he podido sacarle qué exactamente le dices tú. Él niega con la cabeza y me dice que no lo recuerda, pero yo sé que sí, puedo notarlo. Sus ojos reflejan el dolor, y su voz se vuelve un susurro._

 _Ya han sido muchos años, bróðir, ¿no podrías tratar de responderle, aunque sea una carta? Que sea un párrafo, una oración, una palabra si quieres. Entiendo que Denmark hizo muchas cosas mal, empiezo a entender ahora, ¿pero no crees que ya sufrió demasiado?_

 _Creo que ya está despertando, así que terminaré aquí mi carta. Espero que consideres responderle._

 _Con cariño,  
_

 _Islandia_

 _Viernes 16 de octubre, 1857. Copenhague, Dinamarca._

 _Bróðir:_

 _Algún día escribiré una carta para contarte buenas noticias. "Denmark ya no ha tenido pesadillas" o tal vez "Por fin ya está comiendo bien". Sería un lindo cambio, para variar, pero por hoy no podrá ser._

 _Hoy no pasó nada extraordinario, así que resumiré lo sucedido. Estábamos jugando ajedrez, de la nada empezó a gritar improperios y maldiciones. Decía que gritaban mucho, que era demasiado ruido, que sentía que su cabeza estaba por explotar, así que trató de escapar de lo que lo estuviera atormentando. Por desgracia, no estaba muy lúcido, por lo que terminó chocando con un espejo, rompiendo éste y desmayándose en el proceso._

 _Probablemente tú ya te habrás dado cuenta por lo que te narro, pero yo trataba de no verlo. Aun así, en los últimos años se ha vuelto más claro que nunca. Él está totalmente loco, escucha cosas que no están ahí, voces que no existen. Nunca me ha hablado de ellas, pero supongo que es muy obvio, tal vez sólo no lo quería ver._

 _Por lo demás, hice lo que ya se ha vuelto una rutina. Lo dejé en el sofá, limpié y vendé sus heridas, y recogí los pedazos en los que se había fragmentado el espejo.  
Luego, siguiendo la costumbre, me senté en un sofá junto a Dinamarca, esperando a que recuperara la consciencia, pero hubo algo que llamó mi atención._

 _Estaba balbuceando algo, nunca lo había escuchado hablar dormido. Me acerqué lo más que pude sin despertarlo y traté de discernir las palabras que decía.  
No hubo ninguna oración coherente, solo algunas palabras; monstruo, sangre, perdónenme. _

_Ya me había vuelto a levantar y me dirigía de nuevo a mi lugar, cuando pude entender algo más. Pero esto lo dijo diferente a lo demás, incluso en el susurro, pude sentí el dolo que le causaba._

" _Norge"_

 _Empezó a llorar en sueños, todo su cuerpo se tensó. Se veía tan angustiado, tan dolido, mi primer instinto fue tratar de despertarlo, pero no. Dinamarca no duerme mucho, no quería tenerlo que despertar.  
_

 _Por fortuna, tuve una mejor idea. Había una canción de cuna que me cantabas cuando seguías aquí, llevaba años sin pensar en ella, pero ahora la recordé._

 _Bjørnen sover,  
Bjørnen sover,  
i sitt lune hi.  
Den er ikke farlig,  
bare vi går varlig.  
Men man kan jo,  
men man kan jo,  
aldri være TRYGG!_

 _No tengo tu voz tan calmada y mágica, y mi noruego no es el mejor, pero fue suficiente para que Denmark se tranquilizara. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad y se quedó callado. Ahora parecía en un sueño más placentero, y con tranquilidad lo dejé durmiendo ahí y subí a mi cuarto.  
En cierto modo me sentía mal por eso, los buenos sueños siempre hacen más doloroso el volver a la normalidad. Pero si esto puede hacerlo dormir un largo rato sin interrupciones, habrá valido la pena._

 _Además, con esto pude comprobar algo que llevaba muchos años sospechando.  
Tú eres lo único que puede repararlo. Él también recuerda esa canción, recuerda oírte cantarla, algo dentro de él quiso creer que eras tú el que estaba cantando, por eso funcionó._

 _¿No lo vez, bróðir? No importa cuantos años pasen sin tener una palabra tuya, sigues siendo su fuerza y lo único capaz de regresarlo a su antiguo él. Dinamarca te ama, su agonía viene de creer que tu no lo amas a él._

 _Tan sólo una carta, eso es todo lo que te pido, una carta y estoy seguro de que él podrá recuperarse. No importa cuanto lo intente yo, ni cuantas veces vende sus heridas, eres tú el que puede arreglarlo, puedes aliviar su mayor dolor. Si tan solo supiera que tú lo sigues amando, estoy seguro de que encontraría la voluntad que ha perdido, ¿no ves lo fácil que es?_ _  
_ _  
_

 _No sé por qué no has respondido ninguna carta antes, confío que tendrás tus razones, pero no puedes seguir sin hacerlo, no cuando sabes todo lo que podrías arreglar con un par de palabras. Sé que lo amas demasiado para no hacer nada al respecto, ¿verdad?_

 _Todo empezará a mejorar. La próxima vez que te escriba, será por un Denmark que ha vuelto a sonreír._

 _Espero pronto tu carta. Con cariño:_

 _Islandia._

 _Jueves 29 de abril, 1869. Copenhague, Dinamarca._

 _Noregur:_

 _No puedo creer que en doce años no hayas podido mandar un maldita carta._

 _Me había planteado dejarte de escribir, pero eso te haría fácil ignorar lo que has causado. Mejor te lo voy a contar, quiero que sepas lo que hiciste. No sé que te cuente Denmark en todas esas cartas que te sigue enviando, pero yo te lo diré como pasó._

 _Hace casi dos años, un pequeño cachorro apareció en nuestra puerta. No tenía collar, así que asumimos que era callejero. El pequeño tenía mucha energía y se encariñó con Dinamarca de inmediato, así que decidimos adoptarlo._

 _Ese perrito había sido lo mejor que había pasado, su energía llenó esta casa de vida. Den empezó a recuperar algo de su salud. Salir a pasear al perro lo llevó a mejorar su condición física, y el ejercicio lo obligaba a comer más._

 _Además, el perro dormía en el cuarto de él, así que cuando Den tenía pesadillas, Markell estaba ahí para consolarlo (ese era el nombre del cachorro, en caso de que no hayas entendido.)_

 _Por un momento me sentí tonto por no haber pensado esto antes. Mr. Puffin nunca se ha llevado con Den, pero un perro era una mascota obvia para alguien que solía parecer uno por su inacabable energía y ganas de jugar.  
Todo empezaba a mejorar, creí haber encontrado algo que podría hacer que Dinamarca te olvidara, aunque fuera solo un poco, no creí que volvería a tener una recaída tan fuerte._

 _Desperté por un grito a mitad de la noche. Era uno de esos que te helaban la sangre, que sin necesidad de más te deban ganar de correr para el lado contrario. Ni siquiera me podía imaginar qué pudo haber causado que él gritara así, por supuesto que no lo imaginaba._

 _No te voy a dar una gran descripción de lo que vi, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera._

 _Abrí con miedo la puerta, ahí estaba Den, arrodillado junto… junto a Markell.  
Había sangre en todas partes, demasiada, pero fue en una fracción de segundo que comprendí._

 _Denmark se levantó de inmediato y me cubrió los ojos, como si eso pudiera borrar de mi cabeza lo que acabo de ver. Sus manos estaban llenas de la sangre de Markell, y ahora mi cara también._

 _Él se empezó a disculpar, estaba llorando, gritando, temblando. Me suplicaba que no me fuera.  
Contrario a lo que él pensaba, no lo culpé. No lo culpo. Así que sólo lo abracé y me uní a su llanto. Su sorpresa fue notoria, pero no me importó._

 _Él me llevó cargando hasta la sala, y nos quedamos viendo la chimenea un largo rato. Estaba apagada, ninguno se molestó en prenderla. Solo llorábamos y tratábamos de consolarnos entre nosotros. Puede que para una nación dos años no sea nada, pero Markell se había hecho parte de nuestra familia._

" _Yo no quería, me obligaron. Dijeron que, si no era él, serías tú." Dijo Dinamarca después de varias horas. Yo sólo asentí, incapaz de responder._

 _Cuando el solo ya brillaba en el cielo, decidimos que haríamos un entierro digno. Él cavó el hoyo, y bajó el cuerpo de Markell. Yo limpié la habitación, no dejé que una sola gota de sangre permaneciera. Cuando encontré el cuchillo con el que… ya sabes. Me deshice de él, me enfermaba demasiado para regresarlo a la cocina._

 _Compramos muchas flores y las dejamos sobre la pequeña tumba._

 _En la noche, Den me pidió dormir en mi cuarto, no quería entrar al suyo, no estaba listo. Le dije que sí, yo tampoco quería que él fuera ahí, porque es obvio que no podría dormir._

 _Ambos estábamos en mi cama, listos para dormir, y luego llegó lo que en verdad me enojó._

" _No merezco el amor de Norge. Por eso no contesta, sabe que merece algo mejor." Y no conforme con eso, ¡trató de disculparse conmigo! ¡Como si el tuviera la culpa de que eres un desgraciado sin corazón!_

 _Le grité que se callara, y así lo hizo. Nos dormimos sin volver a cruzar palabra. Yo desperté hace una hora, el sigue dormido. Está bien, prepararé el desayuno y lo dejaré dormir un poco más._

 _Espero que te sientas culpable,_

 _Islandia._

 _Sábado 6 de septiembre, 1884. Copenhague, Dinamarca._

 _Noregur:_

 _A veces me molesta no saber qué tanto te escribe Denmark, me es imposible saber qué sabes y qué no. Por si acaso, contaré esta historia desde el principio._

 _Desde hace, ¿cuánto? ¿cincuenta años? No recuerdo, pero desde que se publicó el cuento de "La sirenita", es el favorito de él. Se lo sabe de memoria, y en las mejores noches me lo contaría antes de dormir._

 _Es un gran cuentacuentos, cambia las voces, hace las pausas necesarias, y va al ritmo adecuado. He escuchado esa historia más de cien veces, pero sigo emocionándome cuando él la cuenta. Sobre todo, por lo feliz que se ve cuando lo hace, se olvida de todo menos de la historia. Sí, incluso se olvida de ti. No puedo decir que adoro el cuento, el final es muy triste y me frustra bastante lo que ella sacrificó por un príncipe que nunca la amó._

 _Como sea, ayer le pedí que me lo volviera a contar. Lo hizo tan bien como siempre, y cuando terminó había una sonrisa en su rostro. No tan grande como las que solía tener, pero es suficiente para mí._

 _Por desgracia, tuve que abrir la boca, y dejar salir lo que llevo años pensando._

" _Es ridículo, todo lo que ella hizo es ridículo. El príncipe no la amaba, ¿Por qué se hacía sufrir por él? ¿Por qué murió por él?"_

 _No fue hasta que por fin lo dije en voz alta que me di cuenta de por qué me disgustaba tanto lo que esa sirena hizo por amor. Al parecer soy algo lento._

 _Los ojos de Dinamarca empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y empezó a defender por qué era totalmente lógico lo que ella hizo. Dio todos los argumentos que pudo, tratando de no relacionarlos con él, pero al final necesitó sentarse en el piso y se dio por vencido. Él la quería defender porque él haría lo mismo por ti. Lo haría cien veces, lo haría mil veces._

 _Él pasaría el resto de su existencia caminando sobre espadas, con el corazón roto, esperando el amanecer que terminara su sufrimiento._

" _¿Cómo lo hubiera podido matar, Island? Ella no hubiera podido vivir los 285 años que le quedaban de haberlo hecho." Pero había algo implícito ahí. La sirenita tenía una vida larga, pero no eterna. Nosotros tenemos la eternidad por delante._

 _Un tiempo demasiado largo para cargar arrepentimientos tan grandes._

 _Un tiempo demasiado largo para cargar un sentimiento tan doloroso, pero eso es sólo lo que yo creo._

 _Denmark cree que lo único que no soportaría es saber que te hizo daño, aunque sea una minúscula fracción del daño que tú le hiciste.  
Creo con firmeza que él es el mejor de todos nosotros. No solo de ti y de mí, también de Suecia y Finlandia._

 _Él es el único que dio todo por mantenernos juntos, y que sufre en silencio para que ustedes puedan ser felices. Si la sirenita consiguió un alma inmortal, ¿por qué no puede él conseguir de nuevo a tener a su familia?_

 _Supongo que la vida no es así de justa._

 _Islandia_

 _Sábado 28 de octubre, 1905. Copenhague, Dinamarca._

 _Kongeriket Norge, por fin de nuevo independiente. Después de tanto tiempo en la sombra de otros, ¿qué se siente? Debes estar muy feliz. ¿Sabes quién también lo está?_

 _Denmark_

 _Casi llora de alegría cuando las noticias nos llegaron. Él está seguro de que por fin volverás, de que sin Suecia reteniéndote es cuestión de días para que vengas a nosotros. Pero no lo harás, ¿o sí?  
Eres un cobarde, no te atreverás a regresar después de todo este tiempo._

 _Obviamente, eso no fue lo que le dije a él. Le seguí la corriente, lo acompañé a comprar ingredientes para preparar pasteles daneses, ¿los has probado? Él está seguro de que los amarás._

 _Está tan seguro de que esta pesadilla por fin terminó, no encontré la fuerza para romperle el corazón, de eso ya te encargarás tú._

 _O puedes probar que estoy equivocado, Nore, muéstrame lo mucho que me equivoco. Regresa a casa, saca a Dinamarca de la miseria que lo lleva persiguiendo tantos años. Toca el violín para mí una vez más. Ya no parezco un niño, me veo ya de dieciséis años, pero te voy a dejar acostarme, taparme, darme un beso de buenas noches e incluso te pediré que me cantes una canción de cuna._

 _Será como si nunca te hubieras ido, pero para eso tienes que regresar._

 _Échame en cara lo mal que estoy, muéstrame que eres esa persona tan perfecta que Dinamarca está convencido que eres. Por favor, por una vez, que mis suplicas no sean en vano, necesito estar equivocado con respecto a ti._

 _Necesito saber que sí eres el hermano mayor que yo aspiraba imitar cuando eran un niño._

 _Islandia._

 _Jueves 24 de septiembre, 1908. Copenhague, Dinamarca._

 _Estuvo tres años esperándote. El cuarto de invitados lleva tres años listo, todo estaba listo. El único problema fue que nunca llegaste._

 _Después de tres años, por fin sus demonios volvieron a ganar. Quemó todo._

 _El retrato de los cinco, la caja pintada que le regalaste, la primera mesa que hizo Suecia. Quemó tus libros de hechizos, quemó las espadas de madera con la que jugaban de niños Suecia, tú y él.  
Incluso estuvo por quemar tu broche de cruz, pero algo en él se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y lo recuperó de la enorme hoguera._

 _Tuve que vendarle las manos, su piel está totalmente quemada. Aunque a él no le importa, sabe que se curará su piel. Siempre se ha curado._

 _Me gustaría decir que no me rompió el corazón verlo así, pero mentiría. Guardé esas cosas porque sabía que él aún las querías. Porque confiaba en que todos ustedes volverían, y que podrían volver a adornar la sala en vez de acumular polvo en el cuarto de Finlandia._

 _Hubo algo diferente en él hoy. No estaba más enojado, no estaba más desesperado.  
Estaba más vacío. Por primera vez, pude ver en sus ojos que el entendió las dimensiones de lo que hizo._

 _Más allá de lo que quemó, más allá de lo que se lastimó. Se deshizo de todo lo que nos quedaba de ustedes, se dio por vencido_

 _Ahora él lo sabe, sabe que no volverás, y aunque por años deseé que lo entendiera ahora quiero que lo olvide, quiero que vuelva a tener esperanza, porque el vacío de su mirada es peor que cualquier sed de sangre que haya presenciado._

 _No te haces una idea de lo que se siente ver al hombre más fuerte que alguna vez he conocido así de roto. Ahora solo camina por caminar, come por comer, duerme por dormir, vive por vivir._

 _Ya no veo propósitos, esperanzas, ni sueños en él._

 _Y tal vez después de todo lo que he escrito te preguntes cómo es él el hombre más fuerte que he conocido, pues sencillo; él nunca tuvo miedo de salir lastimado. Confió en todos más allá de lo razonable, y siguió esperando por ellos cuando traicionaron esa confianza. Le dio su corazón a una persona a la que no le importaba lo más mínimo, y aun así no se arrepiente. Él dirá con la frente en alto que no se arrepiente de haberte dado las armas para destruirlo, porque si eso te hace feliz, entonces él también es feliz._

 _Y un carajo, él no ha vuelto a ser feliz, no sé si algún día lo vuelva a ser._

 _Pero supongo que a ti esto no te importa, después de todo, tú lo causaste._

 _Islandia._

 _Lunes 15 de enero, 1917. Copenhague, Dinamarca._

 _Ya no soporto todo esto. Nada de esto. No puedo ya._

 _Ésta casa está tan triste como el dueño. Ya no lo soporto. Ya no lee cuentos, ya no cocina, ya no habla. Ya ni siquiera llora en las noches, no grita, no sé si siga escuchando voces, pero al menos ya nunca les contesta._

 _Siento que este lugar me absorbe la vida, la drena poco a poco de mis venas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salí de esta prisión? Necesito respirar, ya no siento el aire aquí adentro._

 _Todo está tan marchito, tan desolado, como si todo llevara años muerto. ¿Es posible que Denmark se refleje tanto? ¿Es posible que una casa pueda causar tanta desolación por el mero hecho de estar en ella?_

 _Él con suerte sale de la cama, deja tú hacer algo más allá de las acciones más básicas. Si no fuera por mí, esta casa se habría caído, pero no es suficiente._

 _Limpio todo el día, mantengo prendida la chimenea, me aseguro de que siempre haya comida en la cocina, ¿y? Todo sigue viéndose tan abandonado, tan gris y oscuro, sigue sintiéndose demasiado frío._

 _En serio ya no puedo más, lo intento por él, pero estar en este lugar solo dan ganas de huir._

 _Martes 3 de diciembre, 1918. Copenhague, Dinamarca._

 _Reino de Islandia, suena bien, ¿no? Y no necesité una guerra, no necesité abandonar a quien me ha cuidado por tantos años._

 _Efectivamente, ahora me tendré que ir de vez en cuando a mi país, dejando a Dinamarca solo por más tiempo de lo que me gustaría, pero como él sigue siendo el encargado de mis relaciones exteriores y de mi defensa tengo muchas razones para estar con él._

 _Por fin aceptó mudarse. Sigue siendo una casa muy grande, lo suficiente para que todos pudiéramos vivir aquí. Al parecer algo dentro suyo se niega a renunciar a ese sueño._

 _Pero está bien, esta es una casa nueva, sin recuerdos, sin fantasmas, sin manchas de sangre que nunca pudimos quitar. Eso lo ha ayudado, no tanto como me gustaría, pero sí lo suficiente.  
Poco a poco regresa a la vida._

 _Por fin lo volví a ver llorar, aunque fuera por mí. Sabía que mi bandera causaría eso en él.  
Porque nunca podrá escapar de tú recuerdo, no cambiando de casa, no cambiando de vida._

 _Lunes 19 de agosto, 1929. Copenhague, Dinamarca._

 _¿Por qué mierda sigues en su cabeza? Cada vez que está teniendo un buen día, llega tu recuerdo a arruinarlo todo._

 _Le he dicho que trate de olvidarte, que tú no mereces su amor después de cómo lo has tratado, pero es en vano. Dinamarca cree que el indigno de tu amor es él._

 _Estoy harto de verlo tan herido por alguien a quien no le importa. Son décadas llorando por alguien que no se pudo dignar a mandar una carta, a una visita, a presentarse cuando hay una reunión con alguno de tus jefes._

 _Le ruego día tras día que te deje ir, que él puede encontrar algo mejor. Que él merece algo mejor. Pero no me cree, y si me cree, simplemente no lo quiere hacer. O tal vez no puede._

 _¿Por qué lo hiciste, Nore? Tú sabías el poder que tienes sobre él, yo te supliqué en todas mis cartas que hicieras algo, él lleva miles de cartas que no sabemos si al menos leíste. Pero ya no más, hoy trató de enviarte otra carta, pero no lo dejé. Le arrebaté la carta de sus manos y la quemé, le dije que mientras yo estuviera aquí, no te volvería a enviar una carta._

 _Le dije que, si no me quería perder a mí también, tenía que intentar olvidarse te ti. Tal vez eso fue un poco cruel, se veía muy dolido, como si no quisiera creer que yo soy capaz de dejarlo.  
Tal vez tiene un poco de razón, pero lo que dije es verdad._

 _No tendrás más cartas suyas, no lo mantendrás noches enteras escribiéndote poemas o escribiendo lo mucho que te ama en cuartillas y cuartillas. No sé qué más te escriba, pero eso también se acabó._

 _Tal vez ahora te arrepientas de no haberlo valorado._

 _Lunes 10 de junio, 1940. Copenhague, Dinamarca._

 _Tres meses, bastante impresionante resistencia. O eso dijo Alemania._

 _Supongo que habrá sido difícil para ti, pero también lo fue para Dinamarca. Ha sido llamado débil, cobarde, incluso él mismo lo cree, pero yo sé que no es cierto. No es cobarde querer perder el menor número de vidas posible, no es débil elegir no pelear una batalla perdida._

 _Aun así, ha sufrido bastante. Empezó a levantarse temprano cada mañana, buscando desesperado un periódico que pudiera darle noticias tuyas, buenas o malas, sólo quería saber de ti.  
Por un tiempo pensé en detenerlo, pero no lo hice, sabía que tenerlo encerrado en la casa, sin saber que sucedía contigo, solo lo deprimiría más._

 _Ayer los periódicos lo tenían en primera plana, había caído tu resistencia. Él empezó a llorar, no supe si de alivio o de tristeza, yo solo lo traté de consolar.  
Alemania nos ofreció acompañarlo a verte, diciendo que tal vez quisieras ver una cara conocida._

 _Creí que Den aceptaría de inmediato, pero se negó. Pensé que eso era alguna especie de milagro, tenía que significar que ya te había superado, ¿verdad? Pues no, resulta que sólo pensaba en qué sería mejor para ti._

" _Está pasando por demasiado, no quiero hacerlo sentir peor forzando mi presencia."_

 _Casi me vomito al oír eso._

 _Viernes 1 de diciembre, 1944. Copenhague, Dinamarca._

 _República de Islandia. Por fin._

 _Decidieron no renovar la unión, ahora seré un país totalmente independiente._ _Te mentiría si te digo que nunca había soñado con esto, lo he hecho muchas veces. Pero no es tan maravilloso como creí que sería.  
_

 _Siempre supe que sería algo duro, pero no sabía qué tanto. Denmark está feliz por mí, o al menos eso dice, las lágrimas en sus ojos me dan un mensaje diferente.  
Él siente que me está perdiendo a mí también, cree que lo están volviendo a abandonar._

 _Pero no lo abandono, yo sí le voy a escribir, yo lo vendré a visitar, yo no olvidaré todo lo que ha hecho por mí._

 _Voy a contarte una última cosa, no pensaba hacerlo pero creo que es necesario.  
Te dije cuando nos mudamos que él aún conserva el sueño de una familia completa, era cierto, pero no sólo por el tamaño de la casa._

 _A la hora de la cena, Den empezó a poner mesa para cinco personas todos los días. Cinco tenedores, cinco cuchillos, cinco vasos, cinco cucharas.  
Al principio no comenté nada, pensé que se detendría, pero al no hacerlo me vi obligado a preguntar._

 _"Ellos volverán. Me perdonarán y todos seremos una familia de nuevo, quiero que cuando lleguen sepan que nunca los dejé de esperar."_

 _No sólo hablaba de ti, hablaba de Suecia y de Finlandia. Hablaba de la familia que él tanto amó y que tanto lo lastimó.  
Por lo que escribo en las cartas, probablemente creas que estuve en desacuerdo, pero no. Era una idea muy idealista, demasiado fantasiosa, pero cuando él la decía lo sentía posible.  
Algo dentro de mi anhela esa familia que se rompió. Me crie con Dinamarca, supongo que siempre me habló con tanta adoración de esos tiempos, que a pesar de no recordar mucho los empecé a extrañar._

 _Empecé a adoptar esa costumbre, si yo ponía la mesa la pondría para los cinco. Incluso las temporadas que estaba solo en mi país pondría mesa para cinco. Era una esperanza ridícula, pero a la que me quise aferrar yo también._

 _Pero hoy fue diferente. Mi maleta estaba hecha y yo estaba listo para partir en la mañana. Dejé un poco de ropa para cuando fuera a visitar, pero por lo demás mi cuarto quedó vacío._

 _Y la mesa fue puesta para dos._

 _Puede que no parezca gran cosa, a fin de cuentas, así debería ser, pero era algo más. La cena era el momento donde nos dejábamos soñar que un día alguno de ustedes tocaría a la puerta y volveríamos a compartir una comida._

 _"Odio la soledad, Island, la odio con todo mi ser, la odio más que a nada. Pero ahora será mi única realidad, necesito hacerme a la idea si no quiero volverme loco. Sé que hiciste lo que pudiste para evitarlo, sería un desperdicio si ahora no pudiera cuidarme solo."_

 _Eso me respondió cuando le pregunté por qué. ¿Enserio tenían que ser así las cosas?  
¿No había otra forma?  
¿El precio de la independencia es volver a romper el corazón de Dinamarca?_

 _Pero el mundo sigue girando, ambos sabíamos que este día tendría que llegar, pero odio lo que implica. No quiero que él esté solo._

 _Y yo tampoco quiero estar sólo._

 _Lunes 21 de julio, 1952. Copenhague, Dinamarca._

 _Pocas veces he tenido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien como las tuve cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, hace tan solo unas pocas horas._

 _Desde ayer me quedé a dormir en casa de Dinamarca, yo esperaba encontrármelo emocionado, o deprimido, o furioso. La verdad no sabía que esperar. Han sido apenas ocho años de que me fui, y en ese tiempo le he escrito decenas de cartas, y lo vine a visitar con tanta frecuencia como el trabajo me permitía, pero aun así siento que ya no lo conozco igual._

 _Mi teoría fue confirmada cuando lo encontré con una sonrisa en su rostro y la mesa lista para comer. Pude notar que su sonrisa era falsa, pero la hacía ver tan sincera.  
En estos años que vivió solo aprendió a mentir, a usar una sonrisa en el rostro y fingir felicidad cuando estaba muriéndose por dentro._

 _Se requirió la creación del jodido consejo Nórdico para que te dignaras a volvernos a ver. Y cuando por fin nos encontramos, después de ciento treinta y ocho años sin saber de ti, ¿y qué hiciste?_

" _Hola, Dinamarca. Hola, Islandia."_

 _Y ya, como si no nos hubieras abandonado, como si no hubieras ignorado más de un siglo de súplicas, como si no hubieras arruinado a Denma-_

Arrojo mi lápiz al piso, arrugo la hoja y la lanzo al otro lado de la habitación, de todas formas nunca pensé enviar esta carta, solo quería desahogarme. No encontraba las palabras para transmitir toda la ira y desesperación que sentí al ver a Dinamarca correr a los brazos de Noruega como si nunca nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera llorado todas las noches en espera de algún milagro por su culpa.

No hubo una disculpa, no hubo una explicación. Solo una reunión en la que no hicimos nada y una jodida invitación a cenar.

― ¡Island! La cena está lista, ayúdame a poner la mesa―escucho gritar a Dinamarca.

Bajo las escaleras sin decir nada y pongo la mesa para cinco una vez más, pero esta vez era diferente.  
Esta vez todos los lugares estarían ocupados. La cena estaría llena de alegre charla, no de llanto. Seríamos de nuevo aquella familia, ¿no?

Escucho que tocan a la puerta y me dirijo para abrirla, pero una voz llena de esperanza y genuina felicidad me detiene.

― Por fin se volvió realidad, Island. Por fin somos una familia otra vez― dice él, y vuelve a la cocina a sacar los pasteles daneses que hizo como postre del horno.

Tenía razón, este era nuestro sueño, debería estar feliz. ¿No es esto por lo que rogué todas las noches desde que Nore se fue? ¿No es esto con lo que soñaba cada noche?  
Pero cuando abro la puerta y lo veo ahí, sin arrepentimiento en los ojos, ni vergüenza en la voz, entiendo por qué no estoy tan feliz como debería.

―Me gusta su nueva casa, la anterior era ya una antigüedad―dijo, mientras miraba la fachada de la casa, más por sacar conversación que por genuino interés―. ¿Puedo pasar, hermanito?

Asiento con la cabeza y me hago a un lado para dejarlo entrar, aunque mi cabeza gritara que le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

No, yo no soy Dinamarca, no me importa cuánto deseé esto, ni cuanto extrañé a el noruego.

Yo no lo podía perdonar.

* * *

 **Aquí el capítulo dos :D Por favor, no me odien. Probablemente quieran matar a Noruega en este momento… mi sista también quiere hacerlo. Pero no aún, que él va a ser el narrador del tercer y último capítulo.**

 **Sólo para que quede claro, Noruega es mi personaje favorito y no creo que sea un maldito, yo creo que es un cinnamon roll. Pero bueno, la trama ameritaba hacerlo actuar así.**

 **Una nota rápida, la canción de cuna que mencioné se llama "Bjørnen sover", pero no sé si ya existía en ese momento. Perdónenme si no es así, no encontré ninguna canción de cuna noruega antigua.  
Supongo que la mayoría estarán familiarizados con la historia nórdica, pero por los que no, aquí les dejo las fechas más relevantes. **

**14 de agosto de 1814- Se firma el tratado de Moss y Noruega pasa a formar una unión personal con Suecia.  
7 de abril de 1837- Fue publicado por primera vez el cuento de "La sirenita"  
26 de octubre de 1905- Noruega es reconocido como una monarquía independiente y Óscar II renuncia a su reclamación del trono noruego.  
1 de diciembre de 1917- Se firma el Acta de Unión que reconoce a Islandia como un Estado plenamente soberano en una unión personal con el rey de Dinamarca, válido por 25 años.  
9 de abril de 1940- Empieza la operación Weserübung, o sea la invasión de la Alemania nazi a Noruega y Dinamarca. (Dinamarca se rindió a las 6 horas de que inició la invasión para evitar pérdidas humanas innecesarias.)  
9 de junio de 1940- Las últimas tropas británicas se retiran de Noruega, dando por completada la operación Weserübung.  
17 de junio de 1944- Islandia se vuelve oficialmente la República de Islandia.  
1952- Se crea el consejo nórdico. (Sólo conseguí el año, así que el mes y el día los elegí al azar.)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Oigo romperse un espejo.  
Oigo caer un librero.

Tomo otro sorbo a mi café y cambio la página del libro, ajeno a la mirada nada amigable que tenía alguien sobre mí.

― ¿Cómo lo haces, Noregur? ―me pregunta mi hermano menor con cierto enojo en la voz.

― ¿Cómo hago qué, Island? ―le pregunto ahora yo. Levanto mi mirada para verlo, está temblando ligeramente, probablemente por temor a los recuerdos.

Oigo romperse una ventana.

― ¿Cómo estás sentado así, tan tranquilo, sabiendo que todo esto es tú culpa?

Suecia y Finlandia se notan visiblemente incómodos por la dirección que tomó esta conversación.

― ¿Mi culpa? Hasta dónde tengo entendido, yo no fui el que lo traicionó y alejó a su familia de él― respondo con voz neutra, sin dejar que mi hermano vea que no estoy tranquilo, y que siento perfectamente el dolor de la culpa―. Sin rencores, Sverige.

Oigo un grito de desesperación.

Suecia solo asiente y trata de esconderse tras el periódico que estaba leyendo. Él también siente la culpa y el remordimiento.

―No, tú solo fuiste el que nos ignoró por más de ciento treinta años, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? ― Cierro mi libro con cuidado de marcar la página en la que estaba y lo dejo en la mesa, sabiendo que esto no terminará tan pronto como me gustaría.

―Ya hemos hablado de esto, lillebror, hay cosas que no entiendes. Eras a penas un niño…

― ¡No! ¡Nunca lo hablamos! Y yo lo que entiendo es que tú nos abandonaste, no te importó que Denmark se estuviera volviendo loco, preferiste fingir que nada estaba pasando y seguiste con tu vida, me dejaste solo para intentar reparar el desastre que dejaste― empezó con casi un grito, pero conforme hablaba y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos el volumen fue bajando, al punto que lo último fue apenas audible.

Oigo a Dinamarca llorando por nosotros.  
Oigo como se siguen rompiendo cosas.

―Sé que te duele ver a Dinamarca así, a todos no afecta, pero necesitas tranquilizarte un poco. ― Trato de abrazarlo, pero él me empuja y se aleja.

―No me voy a tranquilizar ¡Estoy harto de seguirles el juego de la familia feliz! Tú destruiste a Denmark, lo destrozaste y ni siquiera te importó… él…―intenta seguir, pero los sollozos se hacen demasiados fuertes y necesita detenerse para controlar su respiración.

―Sabes que no quería hacerles daño, los amo a los dos, eso solo que no podía…―empiezo a explicar, pero me encuentro ante una traba a la mitad.

¿Qué debía decir?

Esta es la razón por la que nunca hablé de esos años, por la que preferí actuar como si no hubieran sucedido. Sé que Dinamarca entendería por qué hice lo que hice, pero también sé que Islandia nunca lo hará.

No importa que sea un país independiente, ni lo mucho que haya soportado cuando quedaron los dos solos, él nunca podrá entender. Él vio su familia caerse a pedazos, pero siempre tuvo una cama más grande en la que refugiarse cuando lo que veía era demasiado. Él nunca tuvo que apuñalar al que antes fue su hermano, no sabe lo que es ser el causante de todo el sufrimiento de la gente a la que quieres.  
Pero está bien, eso es lo que queríamos; que él no supiera, tener que aceptar que nunca me va a perdonar es solo un pequeño precio que hay que pagar.

―Sverige me prohibía enviarles cartas, luego mis jefes no me dejaban visitarlos. Si hubiera la más mínima posibilidad de contactar con ustedes, te juro que lo habría hecho. ―Son palabras vacías, ensayadas, pero puedo ver que Islandia está desesperado por creerlas.

Oigo como el llanto se detiene y la casa queda en silencio.

Islandia es el primero en reaccionar, toma el botiquín de primeros auxilios y empieza a subir las escaleras.

―Espera, Islandia, ¿Qué tal que Tanska…? ―Finlandia trata de detenerlo, y por la manera en que Suecia se tensa en su silla sé que él, al igual que yo, sabe que fue mala idea.

― ¿Qué tal que Dinamarca qué? ¿Sigue despierto? ¿Sigue furioso? ―el tono de Islandia llegaba incluso a lo intimidatorio, Finlandia da un paso atrás. ― Te tengo grandes noticias, ya me ha pasado. Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra decir, ya la viví. Y la viví sin nadie más en esta casa que me ayudara y con la patética fuerza de un niño de catorce años. Pero aquí sigo, ¿o no? Así que les voy a agradecer que no se finjan ahora que les importa lo que me pueda pasar.

Aunque sus palabras estuvieran dirigidas a Finlandia, sus ojos estaban clavados en mí. Al parecer su desesperación por creerme no fue suficiente, pero no importa, no tenía planeado que mis palabras funcionaran.

Lo veo desaparecer escaleras arriba y regreso mi mirada a Suecia, que con una tos fingida trataba de llamar mi atención.

―Yo nunca te prohibí enviarles cartas, ni siquiera te prohibí asistir a reuniones diplomáticas donde ellos estuvieran. ― No lo dice para juzgarme, ni recriminarme. Pudo haberme corregido con Islandia aquí, pero aceptó que lo inculpara porque sabe que debo tener una razón, sólo me está pidiendo que se la diga.

―Si hubiera querido responderles, ni tú ni nadie lo hubiera podido impedir. Mis razones fueron mucho más despreciables―. Empiezo a caminar a la mesa del comedor, donde tenía mi portafolio y lo abro, consciente de las miradas de los otros dos nórdicos sobre mí. Busco entre mis pertenencias hasta encontrar las cinco hojas de papel que buscaba.

Regreso a la sala y le doy las hojas a Suecia, esperando con calma a que las leyera, sabiendo que Islandia tardaría en bajar. Veo como también las lee Finlandia, y son sus expresiones las que puedo interpretar mejor. Su confusión inicial es notoria, eso evoluciona a incomodidad, y cuando llegan a la última no hay otra palabra que lo pueda describir excepto terror.

―Norja, ¿eso es…? ―duda unos segundos, y a falta de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se queda en silencio.

Una hoja cuyo único mensaje es un gran "¿aún me amas?" escrito en sangre, con la inconfundible letra de Dinamarca. Y pensar que eso los sorprende, el sobre original traía el dedo cortado de donde, yo supongo, salió la sangre.

―Denmark me mandó cartas durante ciento quince años, en total fueron dos mil seiscientas setenta y tres cartas ―hago una pausa, tratando de que mi voz no delate lo mucho que me afecta todo eso―, esas son las únicas que no quemé.

Un poema, una carta en la que me cuenta lo feliz que se veía Islandia cuando él le contaba la historia de La Sirenita, una súplica de que por favor volviera a casa, una foto manchada de sangre de Dinamarca con un cachorro, y la última carta con la pregunta escrita en sangre.

Eso es todo lo que conservo, no son ni las mejores ni las peores, pero por alguna razón no pude prenderles fuego como al resto de cartas que me envió él, o incluso las que me mandó mi hermanito.

―Tenías miedo― dice Suecia después de unos segundos. Sabía que él lo vería, después de todo su razón para huir fue el miedo, no el odio.

No miedo a lo que Dinamarca pudiera hacer como tal, Suecia también es fuerte y perfectamente capaz de defenderse, pero tuvo miedo de ver a su hermano ser consumido por su sed de sangre y ambición.

― ¿Cómo no tenerlo? ¿Cómo puede alguien soportar ver al hombre que ama en ese estado? ―Sabía que no era una justificación válida, pero ellos entenderían―. Quemaba las cartas después de leerlas, a veces incluso antes. Cada vez que Island me escribía me sumía en trabajo para no pensar en eso. Cuando me independicé quería ir a visitarlos, en serio la hacía, pero no podía dar la cara a mi hermano. Danmark le llenó la cabeza con ideas de que yo era perfecto, cuando en realidad solo era un cobarde, ¿cómo se suponía que volviera? Tuve miedo de que viera el desastre de persona que era. Y luego pasó lo del perro, y supe que había perdido mi oportunidad, nunca obtendría su perdón…

Nadie dice nada, aunque en algún momento de la historia mi voz empezó a temblar. Nadie dice nada, Suecia se levanta y guarda las cartas en su lugar por si Dinamarca e Islandia bajaban.

Nadie dice nada, eso fue suficiente para entender que ellos, aunque no entendieron todo lo que dije, no me culpaban. Todos hemos hecho cosas tan despreciables en la historia, sería hipócrita que me culparan.

Pero Islandia no había hecho nada, el sólo había sufrido por nuestros errores, el que no nos odie solo prueba lo inocente que sigue siendo.

Ya sé que Islandia no me odia, lo que sucede es que nunca me perdonó por completo.

Yo tampoco me he perdonado, cada noche la culpa me come, sé lo diferente que sería todo si no hubiera huido de la realidad. Tal vez Dinamarca no tendría estos impredecibles ataques de furia, o no tendría largos periodos de depresión.

No tendría que forzar una falsa sonrisa cuando todo lo que quería era llorar, tal vez no estaría tan seguro de que algún día nos hartaremos de él y nos iremos.  
Nunca lo ha dicho, pero todos lo hemos visto en lo mucho que nos ruega quedarnos "un día más" cuando vamos a visitarlo, o en lo mucho que nos llama cuando estamos todos en diferentes casas.  
Le asusta estar sólo, cree que lo dejaremos olvidado, y eso es mi culpa.

No es culpa de Suecia, por mucho que él lo crea así, fui yo el que lo hizo creer que nadie lo quería, sin importar lo mucho que lo amo. Porque Dinamarca también sabe es mentira el que no pude responderles cartas, o el que no me dejaban visitarlos, pero está asustado de que si me pide la verdad le diré que nunca lo he querido.

Eso es lo que piensa Islandia, o al menos a veces lo hace. También hay días en los que veo que cree en mis palabras, Dinamarca siempre me ha idealizado tanto que Islandia no puede evitar hacer lo mismo. Por eso continúo diciendo mentiras, porque sé que hay días en los que está convencido de que su hermano mayor lo ama y hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible si hubiera tenido una mínima oportunidad de contactar con ellos.

No entendería que es cierto que lo amo, tanto a él como a Dinamarca, pero es cierto que ignoré sus cartas e hice lo imposible por evitarlos.

 _Necesito saber que sí eres el hermano mayor que yo aspiraba imitar cuando eran un niño,_ recuerdo que me escribió en una carta.  
El problema es que no lo soy. Y cada mentira que le he dicho es para no tenerle que decir eso. No soporto destruir su ilusión, así que finjo que soy valiente y que nada me afecta, juego a la "familia feliz", como le llamó él.

Y funciona, porque veo con disimulo como imita mi postura, como en las reuniones mundiales apunta todo lo que yo muestro que me parece relevante, aunque no lo admita el "olvidar su trabajo" sobre mi escritorio es una forma de pedir que lo lea y que le diga que está haciendo las cosas bien.

Aunque diga lo contrario, él imita y busca la aprobación de su hermano mayor. Un hermano mayor que es una farsa.

― ¡Sverige! ¡Finland! ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? Estábamos por empezar el maratón de películas sin ustedes― grita con emoción Dinamarca mientras baja corriendo las escaleras. Su cuerpo está lleno de vendas, y sus ojos están rojos e hinchados por el llanto, pero nadie lo menciona.

―De haber sabido que era una opción, llegábamos más tarde―bromea Suecia, quien ahora trataba de librarse de un abrazo asfixiante por parte del danés.

―No le hagas caso, él está tan emocionado como todos por el maratón de películas de Lego. ―Si Dinamarca nota el sarcasmo en el comentario de Finlandia, no lo demuestra, sólo abraza al más bajo y se sienta en el piso

Islandia baja unos segundos después, con una venda en la mano que no estaba antes, pero tampoco hacemos comentarios de eso.  
Él solo nos mira unos segundos con su expresión habitual antes de tirarse al piso junto a Dinamarca.

Era noche de películas, y le tocaba a Dinamarca elegir, así que era obvio de lo que se iba a tratar. A ninguno nos molestaba, era mejor que ver las comedias tan lamentables que al danés también le gustaban.

Finlandia fue a la cocina a preparar palomitas, seguido por Suecia. Yo empecé a buscar las películas y puse la que más le gustaba a Dinamarca, y en general a todos. Me senté en uno de los sillones, y de inmediato Dinamarca se levantó de donde estaba para sentarse junto a mí.

Finjo que no veo la mirada dolida de Islandia.

Al final, empezamos el maratón más tarde de lo que acostumbramos, y sumado a agotador que había sido ese día, todos nos dormimos en algún momento de la segunda película. Dinamarca y yo acurrucados en un sillón, Suecia y Finlandia en el otro, e Islandia se había acomodado en el piso con un par de cobijas y cojines.

Estaba tan cómodo que hubiera podido dormirme sin problemas hasta el día siguiente, pero unas voces provenientes de la cocina me despiertan.

― ¿Cómo puedes seguir defendiéndolo después de todo lo que te hizo? ―Escucho la voz de mi hermano preguntar, tratando de hablar en voz baja pero demasiado dolido como para susurrar.

Siento frío donde se supone que debería estar cierto danés dormido junto a mí, por lo que entiendo con rapidez con quién está hablando Islandia.

―Eso es el pasado, no puedes seguir culpándolo por cosas que no pudo controlar, es tú hermano después de todo―responde Dinamarca, tratando de no levantar la voz, lo cual era algo casi imposible para él.

Al no escuchar más personas, asumo que Finlandia y Suecia siguen dormidos en el sillón de al lado, pero estoy demasiado cansado para abrir los ojos y comprobarlo.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir que es el pasado? Acabas de destruir tu habitación de nuevo, sin mencionar que tu brazo tenía una herida lo suficientemente profunda para ver tu hueso.

―No es su culpa que no sepa controlarme, no es culpa de nadie excepto mía―responde Dinamarca con seguridad.

Es hasta ahora que mi dormido cerebro empieza a entender la conversación. Siempre creí que todos teníamos una especia de pacto silenciosos sobre nunca hablar sobre los episodios violentos de Dinamarca, pero por la naturalidad con la que los escucho hablar entiendo que ese pacto nunca fue válido entre ellos dos.

― ¿Me vas a decir que no es su culpa? ¿Qué nombre habías escrito en uno de los pedazos de espejo roto? O mejor aún, ¿qué fue lo primero que me preguntaste cuando despertaste? ―se queda callado unos segundos, como esperando que Dinamarca le respondiera, y al no tener respuesta continúa hablando―. Me preguntaste si Nore había respondido mis cartas. Estuve más de cien años escuchando esa pregunta, ¿Y ahora me vas a decir que no fue por él?

― ¿Esto es porque me senté junto a Norge en vez de junto a ti para ver las películas? ―pregunta Dinamarca.

La respuesta tarda en llegar. De hecho, tarda tanto, que por unos minutos pensé que simplemente no habría alguna, pero la voz de Islandia vuelve a sonar.

―Fuero tantos años de lo mismo, día tras día. Incluso ahora soy yo el que tiene que subir a vendarte y recordarte que ellos volvieron, que tienes a tu familia bajo el mismo techo otra vez. Siempre soy yo, nunca él... ―Por segunda vez en el día empiezo a escuchar sollozos de Islandia, pero estaba vez no lo detienen de seguir hablando―. No me importa si no te sientas junto a mí, pero ¿cómo te puedes sentar junto a él? ¿Cómo puedes abrazarlo y besarlo como si no hubiera pasado nunca nada? Quiero saber, yo también quiero actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Estoy harto de solo verlo como el desgraciado que te hizo miserable por tantos años.

Decir que eso me dolió sería decir poco. Siempre imaginé que eso sentía, pero escucharlo era otra cosa. Estoy seguro de que ya me había llamado así en alguna de sus cartas, pero oírlo saliendo de su boca era mucho peor.

Trato de mantener mi respiración calmada, trato de recordarme que vale la pena. Islandia no entiende lo doloroso que era para mí amar a Dinamarca cuando mi gente lo odiaba tanto. No entiende lo difícil que fue para Suecia lastimar a quien en otros tiempos siempre lo había cuidado.

No entiende lo perdido que se sentía Finlandia, siempre un paso atrás de nosotros, pero suficientemente cerca para ver a Dinamarca volverse loco por el poder.

Vale la pena porque Islandia vio a un Dinamarca destrozado, pero no lo vio como el tirano que fue. No importa que tanto haya escuchado o que tanto le haya platicado el mismo Dinamarca, él no lo vio.  
No vio los campos de batalla cubiertos de sangre y al danés con una sonrisa en el rostro, disfrutando las masacres y baños de sangre y lo poderoso que lo hacían sentir.  
No importa que piense eso de mí, protegimos su infancia e inocencia infantil, entonces tiene que valer la pena.

―Porque no es un juego, somos una familia feliz. ¿No es maravilloso? Fueron años pidiendo esta segunda oportunidad, no necesito el pasado ni me interesa―escucho una pausa y casi me puedo imaginar a Dinamarca abrazando a Islandia―. Tu hermano sigue siendo el mismo, y sigue amándote como hacia hace mil años. ¿A caso necesitas algo más? Solo es cosa de dejar el pasado atrás y perdonar. Todos ustedes me han perdonado, yo los perdoné, solo necesitas perdonar a Norge.

― ¿Y si no sé cómo hacerlo? ―pregunta Islandia en voz tan baja que ni siquiera estoy seguro de haberlo escuchado.

No sé si hay una respuesta, mi mente estando demasiado ocupada haciendome sentir miserable, porque a pesar de todo Dinamarca no me culpa. Todo el daño que le causé y aún me defiende como si fuera inocente.

Él no merece todo el sufrimiento que ha vivido, no merece una pareja tan egoísta como yo, no lo merece una familia que le haya dado la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba. No lo merece.  
Y, aun así, somos lo único que él siempre ha querido.

―Vamos, Island, ¿por qué no te duermes con nosotros en el sofá? El piso no debe ser muy cómodo, y estoy seguro de que Norge estará feliz de verte acurrucado entre nosotros como cuando eras más pequeño. ― Casi olvidaba que estaba escuchando su conversación, así que me sobresalto un poco cuando escucho la voz de Dinamarca volver a elevarse.

―Ya no soy un niño, Denmark, puedo dormir sólo. Y tú tienes a un noruego muy dispuesto a ser tu almohada y abrazarte si tienes pesadillas, salgo sobrando ahí. ―No puede decir si lo dijo con intenciones de bromear o no, pero es lo último que dicen antes de escuchar unos pasos, asumo yo de Islandia, subiendo las escaleras y yendo hacia su cuarto.

Todo vuelve a quedar en absoluto silencio por algunos segundos y luego siento a Dinamarca volver a tomar su lugar junto a mí y pasar su brazo por mis hombros.

Estoy tan absorto en mis pensamientos que casi no escucho las palabras que susurra.

―Lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso, kære. ― No me molesto en disimular mi sorpresa, estaba seguro de no haber hecho nada que delatara que estuviera despierto.

― ¿Cómo lo supiste? ―le pregunto en el mismo tono de voz, no queriendo despertar a los otros dos nórdicos que se habían mantenido dormidos.

Dinamarca no me contesta de inmediato, en su lugar me acomoda de manera que puedo esconder mi rostro en su cuello, y empieza a acariciar mi cabello con delicadeza.

―Porque estás llorando.

Tiene razón.

* * *

 **No inventes, me tardé un montón en esto D: Entre terremotos e inundaciones en mi ciudad, había perdido la inspiración.**

 **Pero por fin está listo, así que espero que lo disfruten. Y que sepan que ya tengo como otras 3 historias planeadas, así que estarán viendo de mi en poco tiempo.**

 **Y en caso de que quieran, pueden decirme si logré que dejaran de odiar a Noruega o si no logré mi misión, será interesante ver que tanto pude redimirlo.**


End file.
